


No Fear

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Hogwarts. Draco and Pansy are Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fear

Not even the faintest sign of surprise showed on his face as the fatal curse struck him from behind. He didn't bother, nor did he even care, to try and see who had done it.

Draco Malfoy had been afraid of death for far too long. But when he finally faced it head on, the fear was suddenly nowhere to be found. He was falling, falling so slowly, until he found himself in an all too familiar position.

Pansy Malfoy embraced her dying husband. She had no tears for him... only a brief, tender kiss before joining him in oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be written for 31days' October 31 theme, "Thus with a kisse I die".


End file.
